Recently, distribution of the multimedia contents, inclusive of moving pictures, still pictures, audio or voice, is spreading in broadband or mobile environments. For distributing the multimedia contents over an IP network to communication terminals, such a distribution system in which the multimedia contents are distributed over a network to the communication terminals by multicast or broadcast, is now under investigation in order to relieve the network of the load.
An example of this type of the distribution system, having a contents server, a multimedia conversion server and a multimedia terminal, is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The multimedia conversion server accesses the contents server to acquire the HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) and multimedia contents and converts the form of the multimedia contents to the form suitable for communication with the multimedia terminal to re-transmit the contents to the multimedia terminal. The multimedia terminal includes an accessing means for accessing a server on the Internet via the multimedia conversion server, and a means for acquiring the HTML and the multimedia contents from the server via the multimedia conversion server. The multimedia terminal also includes a means for displaying the acquired multimedia contents in response to the HTML acquired.    [Patent Document 1] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2001-168923A    [Patent Document 2] JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2006-203682A